


Whoops - A Sanders Sides Adventure!

by RomanoCheesy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A dog dies, Angst, Animal Death, Blood, Flashbacks, Insanity, Intrusive Thoughts, Kidnapping, Lightsaber Battles, how does one tag, let me know if I missed something, puppet-like imagery, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy
Summary: The light sides find themselves in the mindscape of a mysterious fander! What do the Creatives want? What will happen? Will the light sides prevail and escape this fander’s mind? Find out next time! Same bat-time, same bat-channel!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. It Begins

The three sides looked around their new surroundings. It certainly wasn’t Thomas’ mind palace. Instead, they were standing in front of a large white mansion.

“Should we knock?” Patton asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, the front door opened. Standing there was a girl in a cream blazer and a Darth Vader shirt.

“Oh, you’re here. Carey wanted me to give this to you?” she said, handing an envelope to Logan.

“What-”

“Explanations are in the letter, we all know who you are, you’re in Roma’s mindscape and yes, she’s a bit of a fan. Also, no, that’s not the reason I’m called Logan.” she rambled. Logan Sanders opened the envelope. It read,

“ _Welcome to our little game! Yes, you do have to play, we have your dark sides. To get them back, you have to win. Got it? It’s nothing against you guys personally, in fact we all admire you. That wasn’t meant to be weird, sorry. Come see us about the rules, we’re in the darkest, most dangerous part of Roma’s mind._

_See you there, The Creatives_ ”

“Oh, of course. You’re looking for the imagination. Head in the front, up the stairs, down the hall, first door to the left and there should be another door in there? That’s the one. Have fun!” she said.

“I see. Thank you.” he replied. The sides headed inside and followed Logan’s directions, and reached the door. Roman opened it, and they walked in. The door disappeared behind them. They found themselves in a dimly lit metal room. In the corner was a couch, which contained three more girls. They all looked up. Sort of. One of them had one eye crossed. The half-cross-eyed one grinned.

“Hi there, welcome to my realm! We already know who you are, Roman, Patton, Logan, we should introduce ourselves though. Name’s Carey. Or creativity, if you want to be a pill.” the one in the dress said, in a thick transatlantic accent.

“Sup, I’m Maddie, also known as Intrusive Thoughts, and I EXISTED BEFORE REMUS WAS INTRODUCED SO I WIN!” the one in a T-shirt yelled.

“Calm down, we talked about this!” Carey hissed.

“Anyways, we’re Sans. Guess what we represent!” semi-cross-eyes grinned.

“They’re never gonna!” Maddie grinned.

“They’re Insanity. Anyways, you came for a reason, and that’s our little game. So basically you’re each going to try rescue one of your dark sides, and we each get to come up with your challenge. There are three doors, you each have a key, your doors are in your respective colours, let the games begin!” Carey said. She snapped her fingers and the creatives disappeared.

“I say we go for it.” Roman declared.

“We don’t know anything about these sides or how this fander’s mind works. I advise caution.” Logan said.

“We won’t know anything, or get out of here, if we do nothing!” Roman argued. He headed over to the red door. He opened it using the key that appeared around his wrist and headed in, the door closing behind him. Patton was fiddling with his fingers.

“Are you… gucci, Patton?” Logan asked, flipping through his vocabulary cards.

“What if Virge’s hurt?” he asked, his voice quivering a bit.

“That is always a possibility. But we will make sure he is alright.” he replied.

“Does that mean we’re going to go through the doors?” he asked, looking at the key hanging from is wrist.

“I guess that means we have to. Fracture a femur.” Logan said. Patton cracked a smile, and the two headed through their respective doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I writing an entire different story instead of my main work that everyone’s been expecting me to write? Yes, yes I am. DOn’t worry, I’ve been trying to put my thoughts into words for it and there will be angst, fluff and a redemption arc or two (but don’t go yabbering about it in the comments, let those who haven’t read this one find out!) So instead, this is what Carey came up with. What will happen to the dark sides? Will the light sides save them in time? And will I ever get a refill on coffee? Find out next time! Same bat-time, same bat-channel! (Also, just a note my keyboard kept typing sane instead of same which is kind of ironic, all things considered!(Also also, what Maddie said is true. On my secret tumblr page, I introduced a character named Madeline who encompases my intrusive thoughts, around a year before Remus’ Debut so…))


	2. Roman's Trial

Roman walked through the door into a large dungeon-esque room. Suddenly, he heard the door shut and the lock click behind him. 

“Nifty setup, huh?” Carey’s transatlantic accent came from behind him. “I should’ve warned you about my little habit beforehand, huh? Silly me!” He turned around to see her leaning against the wall. 

“What have you done with our dark sides?” Roman demanded. 

“Someone’s rather bossy, calm down! Your brother’s right through that door over there. You just gotta open it, I left it unlocked and everything!” she beamed. 

“That’s all there is to it? This should be easy then!” the creative side laughed. He headed for the door. 

“Oh, one more thing, you have to get past the guard.” Carey added. 

“Bring it on! Where’s the fight?” Roman asked, with instantly more energy. He drew his sword. Carey drew her own longsword. 

“It’s me!” she grinned, popping up by the other door. “Well? Are you going to make a move?” 

“Ladies first!” he said, getting into a fencing stance. She quickly moved forward, swinging her sword in a wide arc toward his head. 

“You’re too kind.” She said as he blocked the move. He swung a few times, all of his moves being blocked. 

“I have to give credit where credit is due, you are a fine swordsman if ever I seen one. Truly hit on all six.” she said, blocking a few more blows. “And with good bone structure, too!” 

“If you’re trying to seduce me, it won’t work!” Roman said, swinging again. 

“Nah, I’m lesbian and as far as I know, you aren’t a femme. This is fun though! Banter, life-and-death scenarios, Haven’t had a fight this invigorating since… well, since forever!” she grinned, parrying the blow. “Care to go hard mode?” 

“I am so ready!” he grinned. 

“Hard mode it is!” Carey grinned, sheathing her longsword. She summoned a little silver and black cylinder with buttons on it. She pressed one of the buttons, and two lightsaber blades extended. A brief look of fear crossed Roman’s face, but he quickly replaced it with determination. “Oh, by the way, you may want this. Don’t want to be destroying that fine sword of yours, do we?” she said, tossing a lightsaber to him. He just had time to extend the blade before Carey made her move, rushing at him with ferocity. He blocked it bust she had already twisted around and swung again. The two creativities continued swinging and blocking, a beautiful dance of laser sticks. 

“Should have warned you earlier, mon ami, I’m an experienced sith lord as well as a knight. Not quite the same, though. I find lightsabers require more finesse.” she said, doing a rather dramatic spin, fitting in a few more blows. Then Roman took a hand off the hilt of his lightsaber. He reached behind him and grabbed the doorknob. 

“You are a worthy foe, but I’ve won this battle!” he declared, turning it and opening the door. The two stepped inside, to find Remus hanging there, strung up like a marionette. He appeared to be unconscious. 

“My little puppet. You like?” She asked with a lop-sided smile. “Well I guess you won, you can have him back now.” she snapped her fingers and the strings broke. The side fell to the floor. Suddenly, the room started twisting and blurring. 

“What is this?!” Roman demanded, picking up his brother. 

“Darn. Flashback. I’d tell you to get out of here, but it’s a little late.” she said, the surroundings quickly changing to a theatre dressing room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goody, Remus has been rescued and why yes, I am a fan of Star Wars and Heathers, why do you ask? I apologise for the fighting, but Carey does have her little habit. She ALWAYS tortures at least one prince in almost every story! I’m more-or-less used to it by now, but yeah. If you like Roman as a character, I apologise but I did warn you. But what will happen in the dressing room? Will the others be as fortunate? Will someone comment that this ending clip sounds a bit dirty even though that’s not what I meant at all? Find out next time! Same bat-time, same bat-channel!


	3. Logan's Trial

Logan walked through the door. The room he stepped into had brightly coloured wallpaper, and a long table set for a tea party. Sitting at the end was Maddie, stirring a cup of tea. 

“Take a seat!” xe said, putting xir spoon down. He pulled out a chair and sat down. 

“So here’s what’s gonna happen. We’re gonna have a chat, you need to figure out based on what I’m saying what the rule is and say it out loud so I know you ain’t lying. And if you break the rule at all you lose. Also I veer off-topic and ramble a lot, just a heads-up. Got it?” xe said. 

“I believe so.” he replied. 

“Cool beans. Anyways, want some tea? It’s pomegranate tea!” xe offered. His mind started racing. Was this a trick? Should he accept? He decided against it. 

“No, thank you.” he declined. 

“Ok then, no tea for you.” xe said, stirring xir tea again. He let out a sigh of relief. “Anyways, are you familiar with Greek mythology?” xe asked. 

“I am,” he said. Maddie grinned. 

“Good-o, that makes things so much easier! But yeah, what is up with the stigma around Hades? The wrongest thing he did was kidnap his bride, but that was the custom then, wasn’t it?” xe asked, Logan flinching a bit as xe said ‘wrongest’. 

“It was, I can confirm.” he replied. 

“See? ‘Sides which- ha, sides! I’m funny. Anyways, Persephone was the one who ate the pomegranate, forcing her to stay- darn, I gave it away, didn’t I?” xe said. His expression lit up. 

“Would the rule, perhaps, be that I am not allowed to eat anything in the room?” he guessed. Xe slouched. 

“Yeah, you win. Good job, though, making that much sense of my rambling. Here’s your snake back!” Xe said, as somehow there were a pair of handler’s gloves on xir hands. Xe opened the teapot nearest the tea-lamp and pulled out a small garter snake. Xe handed him over and removed xir gloves for better finger snappage, and the snake shifted into Deceit, looking rather disgruntled. 

“I do admit though, that went way quicker than I hoped.” xe added. Xe suddenly looked around, alert. “Oh, no! Not now, this is the worst possible time!” 

“What is it?” Logan asked. 

“It’s a flashback. Hate these. We gotta get back to the others, ‘specially Carey.” xe said as the walls started warping. They were now standing in a theatre dressing room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I am also a fan of greek mythology, thankyou for asking! I’m also quite fond of literally every other mythology in existence. So I decided to give everyone a little break from the angst and violence, whilst still moving the plotline along, so behold a battle of wits between the embodiment of logic and… Maddie. What could go wrong? But yeah, the danger noodle has been rescued! But will Patton save Virgil? What will his trial entail? And will I ever get my gosh-darned coffee? Find out next time! Same bat-time, same bat-channel!


	4. Patton's Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, a quick PSA. This chapter is by far the angstiest out there, so if you can't handle death of any kind, I'd suggest not reading this chapter. Please don't push yourself too far, I don't want to see anyone upset of triggered!

Patton stepped into the room, feeling admittedly kind of nervous. He stepped into a small, dimly lit room with not much in it, apart from a box. 

“Yellow!” came a voice from… somewhere. A speaker, maybe? He heard the door slide shut behind him. “Well aren’t you gonna reply? It’s common courtesy, y’know!” 

“Uhm, hello?” he said, confused. 

“Yes, Yellow! Welcome to our test! This is gonna be so much fun!” they said cheerfully. “Storytime!” they suddenly said, changing the subject and referencing a vine in the process. “Once, there was a man. Everyone loved him and he loved everyone, but the one who the man loved most was his son. His son was a shy teenager, but loved him back. One day, his son went missing and to get him back, the father had to choose whether he would kill, or have his son killed.” they paused, waiting for a response. None came. “No feedback? Well guess what, you get to choose the dad’s decision!” 

“Uh, could the Dad not kill anyone?” Patton asked. 

“Nope! Now come on, clock’s ticking and you got five minutes! Here, we’ll give some motivation!” they said. A portion of the wall slid up, revealing a window. Through the window Patton saw Virgil, strapped to a chair. The dad’s eyes widened. 

“Five minutes, on the clock! You gonna decide?” they asked. The box opened and the dad looked inside. There was a puppy in the bottom of the box, its paws appeared to be stuck, and there was also a knife. He looked back at Virgil, who was staring back with wild, scared eyes. 

“More interactive! What will the dad choose? His son, or his innocence?” Insanity asked. Patton looked back and forth between Virgil and the whining puppy. He reached for the knife, then recoiled his hand again. 

“We’re down to three minutes! Tickedy tockedy tick tock!” Sans yelled over the speaker. Shakily, the moral side grabbed the knife, squeezed his eyes shut and thrust it down. The puppy let out a yelp and then went silent. 

“Wow, didn’t expect you to actually kill the puppy. Then again, we didn’t expect you to not, either. We guess we didn’t know what we were expecting. Ah well, just a moment!” they said. They headed into the room Virgil was in, undid the straps and opened the window. Virgil ran to Patton and the two wrapped each other in a hug, the both of them shaking. 

“It’s alright, I’m here. You’re alright.” Patton whispered in his ear, rubbing his back in soothing circles. The room began to warp suddenly, and all three sides yelped. 

“Oh darn it!” Sans whined. “We’re so sorry about this, it wasn’t s’posed to happen. You’re gonna have to stay with us if you wanna avoid being deeply disturbed.” They rushed over to the two sanders sides. The room had fully warped into a change room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is saved! Yaay! Look, I apologise for the angst, but if you came for fluff, there are other good fanfictions for that. Like Cat’s out of the Bag. That’s a good one. But don’t look to me for just a sweet fluffy fanfiction, I’m not good at that stuff. Maybe you could read an actual book by an actual author instead of the works of some random potato on the internet. Also, update, I finally got my coffee! But what will happen next? Will the Sanders Sides ever get out of the imagination? Will Sans ever make logical sense? Find out next time! Same bat-time, same bat-channel!


	5. Night Three

Carey looked around, before rushing off in a direction. 

“Guys, over here!” she called. The other sides pushed their way through the crowd toward her, Sans herding Virgil and Patton in the right direction. “Explanations, Maddie?”

“I didn’t do it! Well, not this time, I was having a tea party!” xe exclaimed. Some actors with blurred-out faces and similar costumes to Carey started filing toward the stairs. 

“If you’re not fine with blood, stick with Sans. If you’re good, stay with me. We’re going to the greenroom.” Carey said. She started for the stairs as well, hiking up her very flare-y pants. The dark sides stayed, as well as Patton. Logan and Roman followed Carey down. True to her word, there was a green door. She paused for a moment to take a breath before puffing out her chest and heading in. Her attention was captured by a boy in a crab costume. He was leaning over the sink. She leaned over to get a better look at the kid, and gasped. The boy had a tissue pressed to his forehead, and it was stained red. 

“What happened?” she asked a woman who was checking on him. 

“He got hit by the cleaver.” the woman said. Carey’s eyes widened and her breathing quickened a bit. Then the boy and the chorus members, they were apparently, headed into the wings. Carey waved her hand in front of her face and replaced her nervous look with determination. She headed into the wings got into line as the boy and a girl in a blue dress, as well as a prince-looking guy headed onto the stage. The music started up and Roman’s eyes lit up. 

“Is this The Little Mermaid?” he asked. Carey nodded and made a shushing motion, before heading on with her line. Then the room started fading again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have to deal with this. Joys of being a theatre girl. And yeah, the kid’s OK now, he made it through the entire rest of the musical and hit on all six, he did, with his performance! And for extra notes, I was a fish in the chorus and those pants were so fluffy and flare-y, they basically had tutus on the ends of them. And I kept stepping on them on my way down the stairs. But yeah, good times. But will the Sanders Sides ever get out? Is Carey alright? And did I just run out of coffee? Find out next time! Same bat-time, same bat-channel!


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs slightly villainously* welcome to the end, my dear friends...

The theatre swirled away, and left nothing but plain white. Carey ran over to the others, her dress and leggings once more replacing her costume. The two sanders sides followed. The two groups reached each other. 

“Are you alright?” Maddie asked Carey. She nodded. 

“Yeah, nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” she said. “Well, thank you six for visiting, this was good fun! Next time it’ll be more relaxed, mk? No plots of murder, on my honour.” 

“Aww, we wanted to do this again!” Sans whined. 

“Yeah, anyways, you guys should probably be heading back. Time zones are weird, and Thomas is probably wondering where you guys are.” Maddie said. Carey snapped her fingers and the sides faded off back to Thomas. 

“Guys! Where have you been?” Thomas asked. The sides all looked at each other. 

“It’s a long story.” Roman said. 

“Actually it is not nearly as long as Roman is insinuating. However, we will tell you later.” Logan said. The sides all sunk out and headed back to their own mindscape for some well-deserved rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit of a ride, wasn’t it? The sides are back in Thomas’ mindscape, I got to sleep nicely and the story isn’t as long as Roman was insinuating because you all just read it! Thank you so much for reading this and leaving kudos, you have no clue what it all means to me to get such positive feedback. I hope you all have a wonderful life, read many wonderful stories, see amazing art, or write/draw your own amazing work, and watch the Batman TV show from the 1960’s because it is quality television and I’ve been referencing it in every single summary I’ve wrote for this story so far. But now I must leave, my friends, and continue with that story I’m s’posed to write. But will I actually get the next chapter of TFS done? Will I get my bat-computer on charge before it runs out of bat-battery? And will I ever clean this coffee-stain off my good copy of Frankenstein? Find out next time! Same bat-time, same bat-channel!


End file.
